


It's a Date

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluffy Dave/Nancy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

Nancy sat in the warm cafe, drinking her hot chocolate slowly. Outside it was snowing, and soon River Heights would start to look like a winter wonderland, as the song went. Nancy sighed at the laptop in front of her. She was tired of studying for her exams. She wished the school year would finish up already. 

“Nancy?” She lifted her head to the sound of her name. It was Dave Gregory.   
“Nancy! What a surprise, seeing you here.”   
She grinned happily at the sound of Dave’s accent. “Fancy seeing you here. Come sit down.” Nancy invited. Dave ordered a coffee, and then joined Nancy.   
“ It’s cold outside!” He shuddered at the chill in the air.   
“It is. Luckily, it’s warm in here so I can study in peace.”  
“In peace?” Dave queried.   
“Yes. You see, Hannah is having choir practice at our house nearly every day. They’ll be singing in the mall just before Christmas, and Hannah wants to get it right, which is lovely. But I’m sick of hearing “We wish you a merry Christmas” a hundred times over. So I’ve camped out here so I can study peacefully.”  
Dave nodded. “Sounds like a good plan. Speaking of plans, do you have any plans to celebrate finishing school?”   
Nancy shook her head. “No, Bess, George and I can’t decide.”  
“Well, I thought maybe you and I could go and celebrate together. I could take you to the Boot.” Dave said, naming the only really decent restaurant in town.   
“Would this be a date?” Nancy asked teasingly.   
“Yes.” Dave looked serious. “I’d like to take you out properly.” So far, their dates had been limited to studying in the library together or getting a coke after school.  
“Okay then. That sounds like a plan.” Nancy said, smiling. Then Dave leaned over and kissed Nancy softly.   
“It’s a date then, Drew.” With those words, he left the cafe. Nancy found herself smiling like a fool all day long.


End file.
